If You Knew What It Feels Like
by CuteYaoiLuver
Summary: Shikamaru likes Kiba and he feels the same way


Its was noon and Shikamaru was resting on a hill watching the clouds go by then Shikamaru heard noise coming from the bushes and didn't mind it at all. So he just instead watched the clouds also he fell asleep a few hours later. One hour later he felt someone next to him so he opened his eyes and looked to his side and it was Kiba. "Hey Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru but Kiba didn't answer at all, instead he just kept looking up into the sky like he was in deep thought. "I wonder whats wrong"Thought Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru can I ask you something?" asked Kiba ,"Um sure, Kiba whats wrong?" Shikamaru replied.

"Am I a fun person to be around?" Kiba asked , "Yea you are. why?" asked Shikamaru. Kiba didn't answer at all but turned around towards him and a huge grin. "Thanks Shikamaru, well I gotta go my mom is gonna kill me for being home late so see ya!" said Kiba , "Ok, bye Kiba."replied Shikamaru. a few minutes later Shikamaru got up and said to himself"might as well get going before I miss dinner and mom's hands around my neck like last time." While walking to his house he was in deep thought about kiba. "Why did Kiba ask that I mean he is the most fun person I know. Yea hes a little wild but still fun, so troublesome." Thought Shikamaru.

at Kiba's house

"But mom why do I have to?"Whined Kiba , "because I said so Kiba. so now take out the trash and clean the dishes." Said Kiba's mom. "ok you win" said Kiba with a frown on his face.

While doing the dishes he was in deep thought." wonder what Shikamaru is doing. I don't know why but I have these feelings for him also he has a great smile." Kiba was so in thought that he didn't even notice that the water was getting higher in the sink. When he went to step back he almost slipped because the floor had a little of water. He then fell when he tried to step back again.

Back with Shikamaru

"Why do I have these feelings for Kiba?" Shikamaru asked himself. He was now at the park sitting on a bench looking at the sky. His mother was having a fit now because he isn't there yet. But he doesn't care but he did wonder what Kiba was doing so. "I wonder if Kiba feels the same way about me?"again asked himself. A few hours passed so he decided to go back home. "What a drag." said Shikamaru.

He was finally home and now his mother was yelling at him for not being on time to get home. "I think you just busted one of my eardrums old hag." said Shikamaru. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled his mother, " Oh, nothing mother dearest." replied Shikamaru. You could hear laughing in the background.

Back to kiba in his room

"WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT SHIKAMARU!" yelled Kiba. He then punched his pillow to half of death then plop on his bed. He was so upset that he didn't hear the footsteps or who was calling him. "KIBA!" yelled his mother "YES!" answered Kiba , "Come feed your dog." his mother said "OK BE DOWN IN A MINUTE." replied kiba

back with Shikamaru

He was now just sitting on his bed looking up at the celling thinking of nothing but kiba."he is fun,hot,funny also he has a nice body." thought Shikamaru then he called his dad." HEY DAD CAN I TALK TO YOU?" he yelled down to his dad then his dad repiled "SURE I'LL BE UP IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES!" Shikamaru said"OK ." Then a couple of minutes passed and his dad was now entering his bedroom. "Whats up?" asked his dad, "What would you and mom do if I said I was gay and I liked another boy?"replied Shikamaru, "Well son we wouldn't care as long as your happy we're happy and we love you no matter what, also I know your mother is hard you sometimes but she does it because she loves you and cares about you" said his dad. "Ok that makes me feel a whole lot better, thanks dad." "No porb." replied his dad. While he was walking out he was in thought. "he likes Kiba no wait he loves Kiba" Thought his dad.

Now with kiba

Now he was outside because he had to walk Akamaru around the village for a little bit. " I should go see Shikamaru while I'm passing his house later on and just talk." thought Kiba. "arf,arf (you should tell him)" barked Akamaru, "I know ,I know I should tell him." replied Kiba. He was now just a half way up the block when he saw a figure standing at the door looking up into the night sky and realized it was Shikamaru. 'HEY SHIKAMARU OVER HERE, SHIKAMARU!" yelled Kiba now running up the block to talk to his secret crush.

Back with Shikamaru

He was now standing at the front door looking up into the sky in deep thought when heard someone calling his name. He looked down the block and it was Kiba running up the block with Akamaru behind him. He called back down." HEY KIBA WHATS UP!" yelled shikamaru. a couple of minutes later Kiba reached the steps also he had to catch his breathe. "Hey" both said at the same time.

"Wanna come in? "asked Shikamaru , "sure and thanks" replied Kiba

Now they were in the living room talking on the sofa. "Why are you out so late Kiba?" Asked Shikamaru ,"Oh walking Akamaru"Kiba replied. Shikamaru turned on the t .v and watched it for a little bit before turning to Kiba who was really into whatever was on t .v now. "he is so cute when he isn't bouncing off the walls." thought Shikamaru then he looked at the clock and it was 10:00 at night he was gonna tell Kiba but he already knew. "well see ya." Kiba said and walked towards the door, "ok see ya" Shikamaru replied also walking towards the door. Then Kiba walked off towards his own house. Then Shikamaru plopped down on the sofa and fell a sleep dreaming of Kiba and him being together as a couple.


End file.
